


Power

by Arsinoe_316



Series: Between II Worlds [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsinoe_316/pseuds/Arsinoe_316
Summary: 3 months into a new relationship... what could possibly go wrong
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Wylla Manderly/Mya Stone
Series: Between II Worlds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558285
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	1. Power

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure about this to be honest, it doesn't feel as good as the last chanpters but I needed to get it out there.
> 
> let me know what you think

_Breaking News: Eddard ‘Warden’ Stark killed in car accident._

Sam Tarly passed him the tablet, his face looking so very sad. Jon frowned but when he saw the headline, he knew shit was about to hit the fan.

He and Sansa had been living in a bubble the last 3 months.

It had been an amazing 3 months for Jon, he loved falling asleep and then waking up with Sansa on or around him.

At first her and Wylla had gotten a place of their own, Wyman Manderly overjoyed to have his 2 granddaughters back, Sansa had told him smiling at the love and acceptance she got from her best friends family, and had gotten them a place overlooking the sea, it was close to the family home, known as New Castle, that the Manderly’s still lived in but also allowed the public to view. He found out that Sansa and Wylla had worked in the cafe and the dress making departments during their summers from 13 – 17. He was surprised that the Manderly’s would demand such a thing but it seemed the entire family helped and also worked for a living, they refused to become complacent with their wealth.

The apartment had lasted 3 weeks, it was deemed pointless as both Sansa and Wylla stayed over at the Nights folk estate. The apartment was kept though “for emergencies” whatever that meant.

He read the bare bones article;

_‘It is with a heavy heart that we must report the death of Honourable Lord Stark, Lord Stark was in a single car collision while driving along the Wolfs Road, that travels from Torrhen’s Square to White Harbour. There is no Police comment at the moment, but many are wondering if the accident was due to foul play. Lord Stark has been leading a task force for the last 10 years to eradicate Organised Crime from the North, with a recent push and wins having incarcerated Top Tier members in the Criminal Organisations, Night’s Watch and Free Folk. This has led some to believe the still silent Organisations could have found their perfect revenge._

_Lord Stark is survived by his younger brother, Benjen Stark a First Ranger in the Northern Armed Forces, his wife Lady Catelyn nee Tully and their 5 children, Robb Stark, 26 known as the Young Wolf after following his father into Law, Sansa Stark, 22 studying in the South, Arya Stark, 19, Champion Fencer and Equestrian, Brandon Stark 17, studying at Winterfell Prep and said to be headed for the Prestigious Citadel in the Autumn and Rickon Stark 15, their youngest and hot tipped to join the Westerosi football team and possibly White Harbour after graduating at 18._

_We will of course ley you know of any developments.’_

How shit, the family and the press didn’t even know Sansa was in the North, it angered him that for all the Stark’s talk of the importance of family in their public speeches and their public image, none of them cared for Sansa, except the youngest brothers.

Jon quite liked Bran and Rik, both had their sisters sarcastic wit but also her deep sense of loyalty. He knew that none of the others know they stayed in contact with the Black Sheep and that Bran live streamed Rik’s matches so Sansa and all of them could watch on the rarely used big screen in the lounge. He’d even given Rik and his team some pep talks and also hints on how to better hide their fouls, Sansa rolling her eyes but smiling at him.

Jon watched Sansa now as she and Wylla made the whole house breakfast. Since that first morning it became a thing, and almost no one complained. She looked happy, she was smiling and singing along to the gods awful music Wylla made them listen to in the mornings, he wasn’t sure how to tell her, it could ruin things, which twinged his conscience for being a very selfish thought. He knew for sure no one in his organisation did this, their orders came from him and no matter how much he didn’t like Sansa’s family, killing them wasn’t an option.

Sansa felt him looking and after she fed Shadow some bacon she looked over, it had been an amazing 3 months. Jon had opened her eyes to things she had been missing, like amazing sex but also being with an attentive and supportive partner and being more assertive in her wants and desires both within their relationship but also with her world around her, she hoped she at least was something to him, there were no professions of love but she felt it.

She and Wylla had managed to burrow their way in the Jon’s, Sandor’s and Mya’s lives. While most in Jon’s Organisation liked both women, a few didn’t seem to like Sansa very much, that was mainly led by Ygritte, and Tormund had told her it was only due to jealously, Jon had fucked Ygritte once back in the day and ever since Ygritte had been rather obsessive of Jon with other women.

Now though he frowned at her and there was an air of sadness around him, hoping to break him out of it, she left the stove, he quickly put down the tablet and pulled her into his lap, she went willingly, laughing and kissing him lightly on the lips. She noticed Sam get up and take her place by Wylla, well that was odd.

“Sansa” Jon brought her attention back to him  
“What is it?” she demanded, he looked at her, unable to find the words, “Tell me” the worry and fear coming through in her voice, so much so that Shadow got up and came over to her  
“It’s your father, princess” he says softly, “He died last night in an accident”  
Sansa sits still, her skin pale as she digests this information then her eyes fill with tears, but before they can fall, she looks at him, “Bran? Rik?”  
“Are unharmed, he was with Rodrik and Jory Cassel, they were driving to White Harbour” Jon watches her face closely, her eyes widen at the insinuation and then she scrambles out of his arms and runs to her phone, Jon lets her go, Wylla and Shadow following behind.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

“You stupid, stupid girl” she berates herself as she rushes to her phone, its on the dresser, she can already see it flashing, she hits the call button on Rik’s name, he was the last to call her

“Rik” she breathes when he answers, clearly crying, “Little Wolf, talk to me”  
“Sans, he’s..... dads gone”  
“I know little wolf, is Bran with you, I don’t want either of you to be alone until-“  
“Its best you not come home yet Sans” Rik tells her sadly  
“What? Why?” she demands  
“Because....” but Rik cannot finish the sentence, she hears Bran sigh  
“Because Mother is blaming you”  
“What?!” she shrieks  
Bran winces, “She got a letter a few days ago, there were photos and mother was livid, she shoved them at dad, who looked upset. They argued in dad’s study so we couldn’t hear them, but Mother has not been quiet about who she blames, Mr Baelish” Bran sneers, “is good at stoking her anger and playing on her grief”

Sansa is numb, surely her mother didn’t know someone has evil as Littlefinger.

“Yes, Uncle Petyr“ Rikon is quick to join in, his matching sneer joining Bran’s, “is very concerned about Mother and what your return to Winterfell could do to her”

Sansa gulps, Wylla looking worried, if Baelish was looking to play mother and daughter against each other, Catelyn Stark would not stop and consider why, Wylla was also worried about anyone being that close to Baelish, his desire for Sansa could be transferred to anyone and what he was willing to do to get her, could be very dangerous for the other Stark’s.

“Let me know when the service will be held and call me everyday” Sansa commands her brothers, before they hang up and Sansa collapses against her best friends, great sobs wracking her body.

_“I am going to Kings Landing!” she shouted  
“Over my dead body is a child of mine going there to learn about fashion!” Catelyn had shouted back  
“I am 18 and can learn what the hell I want!”  
They’d been at it for hours, both to stubborn to back down, Sansa because this was her dream and Catelyn because it wasn’t what she wanted for her daughter.  
“You are not going and that is final”  
“You paid for Robb’s tuition, why not mine?”  
“Robb chose a better path, the right path for himself and his family, his future as a lawyer is secured”  
“Well not all of us can be gifted lawyers”  
“No, but you can all do something productive, you’re so good with social care projects, you will learn until you marry a good Northern boy”  
“and what become a stay at home mum?”  
“There is nothing wrong with that”  
“No, not if that’s what you want, but I want to be a fashi’”  
“Please” Catelyn scoffed, “That is a stupid, wasteful idea of your talents, you can be so much more-“  
“I don’t want more, I want to follow my dreams”  
“We will not pay for this, you either do as I say or you get nothing”  
“Urgh!” _

_And with that Sansa had stormed from the house, she’d run into the Godswood, Ned found here there, knees up and crying into her arms. His heart broke for his little dreamer._

_Many people believed that Arya was his favourite, and while yes she was wild and reminded him of his cousin Lyanna Stark, Sansa was actually his favourite, she was the most like him, she was quiet, she dreamed, she cared for her family before anything else, she was also hard working, funny and very, very talented. Even Catelyn didn’t know that Ned’s best suits were made by their daughter._

_He sat beside her, his arms wrapped around her shoulders, kissed her head and left her use his strength and feel his love._

_“She’ll never let me live my life” Sansa mourned  
“So you do what you always have, you find ways to” he held a cheque, it was for 5 years worth of Kings Landing tuition, Sansa stared, unable to comprehend “I know the Manderlys would pay of you asked but I thought this was best” he looks into her eyes, “I love your mother, but she must never know”_

_They both knew the fury of Lady Stark._

_New, happy tears fell from her eyes as she hugged her favourite parent_

_“You must also promise to continue to make my suits, and have a career, my Lady Wolf”  
“Of course, Papa Wolf” Sansa giggled at the silly nicknames they used when Sansa was small and scared of the dark and thunderstorms._

Sansa came out of her old memories, her and Wylla were lying on the large bed, Wylla spooning behind her. The room was dark, meaning Jon or servants had come in and drawn all the curtains, Jon knowing what she needed.


	2. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon loses Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the angsty vibe in this one, there's also a bit of violence - so be warned

He watches with hooded eyes, as her hips sway to the music, her long red hair moving with her. It’s a marvel that after 2 days of sobs and quietness and pain that she could look so serene, her face a mask of contentment as the heavy, dark bass pulses through her and those around.

Jon knows this won’t last, can’t last, since as soon as they get in the car or arrive at the estate, she’ll collapse in on herself again.

Jon is surprised by his anger, at her and her family, why should she feel so much pain over a man who assisted their family in their abuse. Sansa’s not said much about her family, he knows it hurts, but the ideas he’s got from the conversations he’s been a part of inform his decision that the Starks are shit.

He’s sure that if he and Sansa ever have a child or children, he’s long realised that Sansa will be the only mother to his children, his support of them will be in the open, even if it is different to Sansa’s, he will never hide how proud he is of all or any child he has.

He watches her again, his eyes both dark and bright and he sees it, the touch that could potential derail his entire life.

The Forge is a well-known criminal club, its run by Gendry Waters, Jon’s weapons expert and in recent months Wylla. She’s turned the place around already, getting rid of the dingy furniture and paintwork and creating a darkly alluring and inviting space.

As such it attracts more people, those who work within the organisation and those who don’t. One such family that straddles the line between legal and illegal is the Bolton’s. Run by Roose, who’s a shrewd, calculating man, his son Domeric was raised to take over, however he mysteriously died a few years back and up popped Ramsey Bolton, Roose’s forgotten bastard.

Ramsey was a wild card, known for having a cruel streak, he wasn’t as good at tidying up after himself, and Jon’s people were tasked with getting rid of the bodies. He made even some of the more hardened criminals uncomfortable, and Jon’s fists clenched when he saw him enter the club. He swaggered around like he owned the place, something else that pissed Jon off, Ramsey thought he was better than what he actually was.

As soon as he saw Alyn Stout move towards Sansa, a dirty gleam in his eye and liking his lips, Jon moved, he kept his pace calm and measured but lost it all when he saw Sansa get backhanded for rejecting Stout’s advances, she’d been gracious about it, he knew, but while Stout had gone after Sansa, Ramsey had managed to pull Wylla away, Jon saw Mya out of the corner of his eye, zero in on Wylla and Ramsey, while Sandor, Tormund and Jon got to Stout.

He realised his mistake when Jon punched him once to the floor and the sight of bruises on Sansa’s pale arm and a red mark on her face, had him straddling the fucker and punching again and again and again.

Sansa stares in shock. Not 10 minutes ago she was lost in the beat of the music, there was no family, no grief, no Baelish, just the pound of the bass and the feeling of bliss.

She knew she’d been hard to live with, she veered from silent and numb to sobbing and incoherent within seconds, unable to control the swell of emotions inside her. And throughout all that Jon had stayed, he’d held her, expected nothing from her and not pushed her to talk at all.

When he’d suggested going out, she’d shied away at first, but he told her they could go to The Forge, she didn’t have to dress up, just enjoy the music. She’s smiled then, the first smile since hearing of her father’s death.

True to his word, she and Wylla had rocked up in ripped jeans, vans and t-shirts and no one said a word, Gendry was behind the bar with Lommy and Bella and they’d made her favourite Sherbet Lemon cocktail.

A few cocktails later and she was gently buzzing, Wylla beside her, no one bothered them as they swayed to the music.

That was until the repugnant man grabbed her arm, she’d tried to be polite but he gripped her harder, his eyes glazed from drugs and desire and she’d been frightened. Her normal saviours arrived after the slap, something that had never happened to her before, not even from her mother, and the man was forcefully removed from her presence, Jon’s men creating a circle around them as the other patrons continued to dance.

Jon was savage, he straddled the man and just kept punching, the attack completely silent, Jon saying nothing to the man as he continued to hit him, even as his face literally caved in, Sansa felt sick, she turned away and Wylla pulled her into a hug.

“Boss” Sandor called to him softly, he didn’t know how he knew it was Sandor, or why he’d heard him over the raging white noise in his head but the way he said it stopped Jon.

He looked down and saw Stout had no face, he was dead, Jon had lost complete control in a public place and beaten a man to death. He knew he should feel disgusted, appalled but he felt neither. This shithead had marked Sansa, that would never be allowed.

He looked up towards her, she was turned away from him, he stood his eyes never leaving Sansa as he held a hand out, a handkerchief was placed in it and he cleaned his hands before gently touching Sansa’s elbow, she flinched.

Sansa, the woman he loved more than anything else flinched away from him, his face shutdown

“Get this cleaned up, we’re leaving” he tells his men, a cleaning crew already in place. Mya and Wylla gently push Sansa to follow Jon out.

Jon doesn’t say a word on the journey home, and Sansa feels worse, she knows she shouldn’t have flinched away from him, but it was a reflex to the violence. Tonight, she witnessed a man die, it didn’t matter if he was a dirtbag, he was a person and Jon had punched him to death.

Is this what their life will be like? She realises the last 3 months they’ve been in a bubble, or at least she has, the truth of his ‘Business’ being kept from here, but now, now its staring her in the face. Her boyfriend is a killer, some of her closest friends are murderers, who feel nothing over the death of a person, so long as it’s not them.

When they arrive, Shadow is there to greet her at the door, walking beside her as she almost runs up the stairs. Jon doesn’t follow.

In fact, Jon doesn’t come to their bedroom at all that night and in the morning when she talks to Bran, the funeral having been arranged for 2 days’ time, Jon is nowhere to be found.

Feeling surprisingly angry by his avoidance, she leaves that afternoon for Winterfell, Shadow, Wylla, Mya and Satin travelling with her.

Screw him, she thinks as they drive away, but deep down a well of sadness sits like a stone in her belly.


	3. After Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little of Jon's POV and the lead up to the Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still not sure about this chapter but what the hell, let me know what you think...

He was a fucking idiot

Jon knew it that night, when he stayed in the office downstairs and drank half a decanter of whiskey.

He knew it in the morning, when Sandor came to tell him Sansa had left for Winterfell.

And he knew it when he sat in the shower, having cleaned the blood and dirt from his hands.

He dressed in the soft pants and light jumper Sansa had made for him and allowed Sam to properly look over his knuckles. Sam was worried about infections since Stout was a known drug user and man whore.

He didn’t even wince as the antiseptic was gently applied.

“Jon” Sam’s voice was full of concern, he waited until his friend looked at him, “You need to fix this” he told him.   
Jon sighed “How Sam, she flinched away from me, actually flinched” he can hear the anger rising in his voice  
“Of course she did Jon! You beat a man to death in front of her, what was she supposed to do” Jon stayed silent, refusing to speak “You and Sandor, you treat her like she is a Little Bird, whose too innocent for this life, when the truth is your scared she can handle it better than either of you” Jon looks up shocked, “Sansa needed space to understand the full reality of what being with you means, but you acted like a spoilt brat and sulked. I’m surprised she only packed enough for a few days if I’m honest”

Now Jon stares in surprise, what Sam has said had never occurred to him before, could it be as simple as talking to her, truly talking and showing her what his life was really like.

But before he can think about it more, Grenn comes in  
“Ramsey’s causing problems”

Of course his day could not go right.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

The drive to Winterfell was quiet, they stopped for breakfast and snacks and Mya drove, with Wylla up front and Satin beside her. Sansa had never been more relieved that Satin was around than now.

He let her fall asleep on him, never once fidgeting, except when Shadow demanded attention or was nuzzling Sansa.

Sansa’s stomach was in knots, for so many things, her brothers, her fathers funeral, seeing her mother again but mainly Jon, was this the end? She didn’t think so, she hoped it wasn’t, she doesnt think she was the one who overeacted but maybe Jon was starting to show his true colours.

Before she could really think too much and sink deeper into self-pity, Wylla’s soft voice called

“Sansa, we’re here”

Here was The Winter Town Wolf, a luxury hotel in Winter Town and the North, it wass funded by old Stark money and was rich in its decor. Porters came forward and Satin ushered her in, Shadow at her side.

People stared and some even jumped, but Sansa’s focus was on the two boys, young men waiting for them, she rushed towards them as Rickon ran at her, they meshed together, arms around each other, tears falling from Sansa’s eyes.

Sansa saw Wylla move to hug Bran, and before long Sansa was sat on Bran’s legs, holding him tightly.

“I missed you wise wolf” she whispered  
“And I missed you Lady Wolf” he whispered back and Sansa watched as tears filled his blue-grey eyes.

Rickon is now hugging them both, not wanting to be left out while Shadow also nuzzles all three, making them laugh or giggle.

Satin is the one to break it up “Sansa we’re all checked in, looks like we’ve been upgraded to a penthouse suite” he says with a blush  
The girls all go “Ohhhh” and together they head up, Rickon informing them they are going to the best pub ever, Hot Pies.

And Sansa feels some of the tension leave her as she sinks into the comfort that is her brothers and closest friends.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

That tension returns full force when in the early evening they travel to Winterfell, her family’s castle estate and her childhood home.

Sansa only lasts an hour, her mothers shouts and screams ringing in her ears, her eldest brothers and only sisters silent agreement and condemnation, Sansa had enough, she was done being kind to those who didn’t deserve it.

She had shouted back at her mother and then stormed out, not letting Catelyn Stark get the last word in.

“Well if you were so fucking great, why did father almost constantly travel? To be away from you, you selfish, hateful hag!”

It was a cruel blow but Sansa had stood silent while Catelyn Stark had taken some strange feral glee in informing Sansa that Ned’s death was all her fault,   
“You broke your family Sansa, YOU, if your whinging now that you have no support its all your own fault, what kind of mother would want a daughter like you, could ever be proud of a daughter like you,” Sansa had felt the hit like a physical blow, “You spit at all of us but especially Ned, a moral man, a great prosecutor and the shame, shame he felt when we found out our daughter was with a criminal”

Now sat in the car, Satin driving them back to the hotel, hot tears fall down her cheeks, she know, knows, in her head that her mothers words are bullshit but in her heart she is still that little girl wishing to please both her parents, to be their favourite for once.

Sansa was 10 when she realised that was never going to happen, Robb was 13 and the perfect first born, Arya was the image and persona of a long dead sister like cousin of dads, Bran was a wise old soul at 4 and Rickon was 2 but always full of energy, but still a sweet boy.

There was no place for Sansa, a girly girl who wanted to make dresses and suits for others, not in their mothers eyes.

She was shaken from her reverie by the slamming of the front door, Rickon stomping down the stairs, a holdall in his hands, without speaking to anyone he threw said holdall into the boot and slammed his door, Shadow growled

“Sorry” he seemed a little sheepish, “I can’t stay there anymore Sans, not after... that”

Sansa nods her head and they drive away.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Killing Ramsey Bolton had been easy, too fucking easy in Jon’s opinion. The Bolton Bastard as he was called had put up almost not fight, except to goad him with his truly disgusting list of things he wanted to do to sweet, little Sansa Stark. Well fuck that.

Jon had pulled the gun from his holster and with no last words or facial change just shot him almost point blank in the head, he’d dropped like a stone. He and his men had then looked threw the shithole apartment, he found proof of Ramsey’s involvement in the murder of Eddard Stark but not who had hired him, no matter Sam and Pyp would get the information and he would end that person.

“I want the name as soon as you have it Sam, as soon as” he told his oldest and best friend, the group pulled an all nighter and by morning Jon had his answer.

The car was readied and Jon, Grenn and Tormund left, storm clouds over all 3 men.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

The morning of Lord Eddard Stark’s funeral the sun chose to shine, Sansa hated it, it should have rained like in those movies where everyone is sad and it feels like the weather just knows.

But alas, the sun shone through the curtains Wylla, ever the morning person, pulled open. Both Stark siblings cried out at the invasion of light.

After a epic night of gluttonous food and stupid action movies, they’d just fallen, still clothed into bed. Growing up this was a common occurrence, if Rickon was ever scared or sick he always slept in Sansa’s bed, its why she had a bigger bed than her other siblings, something Arya equated with her being the Princess.

Both siblings threw their pillows at Wylla, who laughed at them, however the smell from the other room had them both sitting up

“Is that?”  
“Yep, a full Gage’s breakfast” at Sansa’s look Wylla explains. “Your mother dismissed Gage when he made a mistake with some meal, I don’t know, anyways he approached grandpa, who loaned him the money to start his own high class diner”

At that both Stark’s ran for the door and sure enough Gage, the cook of Sansa’s childhood and his daughter Tansy, stood in the kitchen. Seeing the man who had made her lemon cakes for every occasion Sansa could think of and the best meat and potatoes pies, brought tears to her eyes and the big man opened his arms and Sansa flew into them.

She heard Wylla tell Rickon “I think only your dad knew how close Sansa and Gage were, she’d go to him for help or advise on just about anything”  
“Huh, hey Tans”  
“Morning Rickon”

After the tears stopped all 7 of them sat down for breakfast.

Soon though it was time to get ready, Sansa knew an Old Northern tradition was to wear the recently departed House Colours, so she and Wylla had made all of them, including Bran and Rickon, outfits in different shades of grey and white.

Satin, Mya, Rickon and Bran all wore crisp white shirts, Bran and Rickon wore dove grey while Mya and Satin’s were a shade darker, Wylla wore an even darker shade of grey, her dress falling to her knees and the long sleeves looking like scales.

Sansa’s dress was the same as the boys but along the chest she had embroidered a running direwolf, it was by far the most beautiful dress and tribute for Ned Stark.

The car journey was silent, Sansa held Rickon’s hand in the back and he squeezed it tightly. Shadow had also come with them.

At the Sept, a large crowd of well wishers had gathered, Ned Stark was hugely popular and the Starks were an old, old Northern family, their ancestors Kings of Winter. Amongst the people Sansa saw a little dark haired girl, she held a crafted Blue Rose, Sansa smiled when she saw it and approached, the Officers on duty following her along with Satin, Sansa crouched down  
“Hello” she said softly, the girl seemed a bit shy now “That’s a lovely rose”  
Her mother nudged her, “I made it myself for Mr Stark”  
“That must have taken you a lot of time effort, it’s really very good”  
The girl nodded, “He helped my daddy when he was attacked last year”  
“He did?”  
The girl nodded again, people all around were listening intently and camera crews were trained on them, but Sansa’s eyes never strayed for the girl.  
“My daddy wasn’t able to go back to work, he can’t walk very good and he gets bad mi-mi” she looked up at her mother, who smiled  
“Migraines”  
“Migraines, so Mr Stark said he would work in his office, and when I got sick he came to the hospital and gave me Lady” with that the little girl pulled out a soft toy direwolf, Sansa stared in shock and fresh tears filled her eyes  
“Did Lady help you?”  
“Yep, she stays with me always”  
Sansa nodded, “Lady was always good at making me feel batter too”   
The girl frowns and her mother gasps, “Myka, Lady belongs-“  
“Lady belongs to you” Sansa says firmly  
Myka stares at her in wonder “Are you Sansa?” her voice barely above a whisper  
“I am”  
“Mr Stark said you wouldn’t need her anymore and that as she was special and made you feel safe and better he thought she could do the same to me but if you want her back...”  
Sansa smiles brightly, “I think Lady has found a very good home and I have my own wolf to keep me safe now”   
At that Shadow comes forward and allows Myka to stroke her with small and gentle fingers, Myka giggles  
“Sansa, would you... would you give this to Mr Stark?”  
“Of course I would be honoured” she hugs Myka and her mother before they are ushered into the Sept.

A silence descends upon the Sept as Sansa and Rickon walk in, hand in hand, and take their seats in the front pew to the right, along with their uncle Benjen, Beth Cassel and Jeor Mormont.

Bran soon arrives with the Reeds and instead of sitting with the Tully’s he joins his sister and brother.

Almost everyone is here when the doors open again and people now talked in hushed tones

“What is he doing here?”  
“Does he have no respect”  
“How did he even get passed the guards?”

Satin tabs Sansa’s side and she looks towards him and then up into the stormy grey eyes of Jon.


	4. Don't trust who you think you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa has a revelation

They were finally alone for the first time, Tormund waiting outside while the others had gone into the old castle.

He watched her; she had become paler but was still achingly beautiful.

He hadn’t known what to do once he arrived at the Sept, all he knew was he had to get to Sansa. Yes, he was angry, furious even but he had to show her, he loved her, it really was that simple, once he got his head out of his arse.

Remembering what she said about honouring someone by wearing their House colours, he picked out his darkest grey suit, commanding Tormund and Grenn to do the same.

As he walked down the aisle all he saw was her, the pain in her blue eyes and clearly etched across her face.

It’s the same pain he sees now, he reaches out to cup her cheek and she doesn’t flinch, he sighs  
“Sansa?”  
“This was my home once” she whispers to him, “At first it was filled with happy memories but as I got older, my mother and I... we fought so much” she looks at him then “She wanted me to be something I wasn’t and never wanted to be” her gaze lowers to their hands, both have one on the middle seat and she places hers over his, he turns his up so their fingers link “You cannot.. cannot do the same Jon”   
“I promise I won’t” she frowns at him, “I mean it Sansa, no more secrets, no more hiding”  
He can tell she’s not sure about his promise so he will have to show her, “I found out who caused the accident that killed your father”  
She sucks in a gasp of air “And?” she whispers  
“And he’s dead, but I … I found out more and I don’t know how to tell you” he tells her honestly  
She nods, “Can it wait until later?”   
“Of course, Sansa, whatever you need”  
“I need you to hold me” and with that she sits in his lap, his arms going around her “Can you make me forget Jon?” she asks him in a low voice  
“I can try”

His lips find hers and her mouth opens instantly, as the desire for each other takes hold, Sansa grinds down on Jon and he moans into her open mouth. Sansa decides they are moving too slowly and begins unbuckling his belt, he stops her hands holding them behind her back, he takes off his ties with the other and her eyes get even dark and she moans out loud as he ties her hands behind her  
“If you want me to make you forget Sweet Girl, you will have to do as I say OK?”  
Sansa pants for a few moments before nodding but Jon just looks at her until she licks her lips “OK” she tells him and he smiles at her and begins to pull up her dress, his fingers ghosting over her wet panties until he has her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, twisting them, she bucks her hips against him, whining, but he refuses to give in to her and instead takes one nipple and then the other into his mouth, sucking hard  
“Jon, please, please” Sansa whines and Jon smiles  
“Please what love?”  
“Fuck me” she demands  
“I will…” a bite to her nipple and sharps gasp from her, “soon”

He spends a few more minutes tormenting her breasts but he does finally relent and his fingers sink into her, she is so wet, they just slide right in, both moaning at the feel and Sansa begins to fuck his fingers, his thumb rubbing gently on her clit, she cries out as an unexpected orgasm hits and slumps forward.

As the aftershocks fade Jon murmurs “Is that enough or do you want more?”  
“I need more” she says strongly into his jacket.

She raises off his lap so he can push down his trousers and boxers, his cock fully erect and she sinks down on him as soon as she can, they groan in unison again and Jon lets Sansa set the pace as she rides him, her hands still behind her, his hands around her neck and on her waist as he kisses her hungrily.

It doesn’t take either of them long to orgasm together, their foreheads resting against one another  
“I love you” Sansa whispers as they catch their breath, the kiss he gives her is full of his love for her and shakes her to her core  
“I love you Sansa Stark”  
She smiles at his look of awe and wonder, it’s a soft smile.

They are interrupted by Tormund knocking on the window  
“You’ve got incoming” he informs them gruffly; they quickly re-arrange themselves to be presentable.

As Jon helps Sansa out of the car, her legs still shaky, her mother is in front of them, Baelish next to her, his eyes hooded and his face smirking. Jon’s fists clench and his knuckles crunch at the sight of the man.

Catelyn it seems cannot even hide her disgust for a moment as she launches into another tirade at her eldest daughter  
“You, Sansa Stark, are absolutely disgusting, today was your father’s funeral, his funeral and yet here you stand with miscreant, where is your decorum, your self-respect-“  
“I left it behind in Kings Landing mother, with Joffrey’s abuse”  
“You are not welcome into my home, you are not my daughter, you’re a whore who I don’t even know anymore”  
  
Sansa stands quietly for a moment, she looks at her mother, at the self-righteous anger there, the hate, and she finally gets it. Her mother will never be happy for her or with her, she will never measure up, Catelyn wanted a mini-me and she got a daughter who looks almost identical but has none of the same personality and it frustrates her, and she’s OK with that, Sansa was a daddy’s girl anyways and she always had her father’s love and approval, his gentle support.

She may have buried the man today but his love and support will live on in the life choices she makes and the life she will lead  
“That’s fine Catelyn,” everyone is surprised, “I was always fathers daughter, I wish you a good life, be well”  
With that she whistles and allows Shadow into the car and closes the door as she sits primly waiting for Jon.

Once all the men are in the car and Catelyn and Baelish have not moved, Sansa tells Tormund the address of the hotel and whispers into Jon’s ear  
“And now Mr Snow, you will show me exactly what being loved by you entails”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'm not really sure about this chapter, it was really hard to write, hence the delay but i needed Sansa to have the revelation that she will be ok because Ned, her true parent will always be with her and removing her toxic parent is the only way forward for her.
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed this little story and let me know what you think.


End file.
